The present invention relates to a sterilant cartridge-cap and an associated connection for an extension set utilized in peritoneal dialysis and for other inline sterilant delivery applications where asepsis is desired.
By way of background, in peritoneal dialysis a tube, known as a Tenckhoff catheter, protrudes from the abdomen of a patient, and an extension set is attached thereto through which dialysis fluid is periodically infused into the peritoneum. However, in periods between infusion, the end of the extension set is capped to protect it from contamination. In the past various types of caps have been utilized for the combined capping the end of the extension set and injecting sterilant into the end thereof. Certain caps of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,764.